A Different Twist
by Book-Mania-Girl520
Summary: What if there was another memeber of BTR? What if she was a girl? Better yet what if she was just the thing needed for craziness to ensue around the boys lifes? and...what happens if the Twist happens to soon for her? KK/OC JD/OC CG/LM?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yeah it's been done before. But I'll try and make mine worthy. So please just give it a chance? Pwease?

Thanks for even clicking on it though! Read and review!

Summary: What if there was another member in Big Time Rush? Better yet, what if she had been there best friend in Minnesota too? This is what happens…

* * *

><p>I smiled, as she and the rest of Big Time Rush piled in the limo after a hard day at work. James and Carlos were wrestling about pie, and Logan was quoting out of the Handbook for the Palm Woods, because they all wanted to do a prank this afternoon. And Kendall—he was on the phone with Jo.<p>

"Jo, I promise I'll be there soon." I heard some muffled voices on the other end. "I'm sorry! Gustavo held us after…" There was more talking on the other end. "Yes…yeah see you soon." Kendall slammed his phone shut, and rolled his eyes.

"What did she want?" James asked, looking up from the pie, he and Carlos were now sharing. "Cause she sounded kind of' angry."

"She's just upset, that rehearsal ran late. Nothing too big." Kendall said smiling. "Hey, toss me a fork—I want some pie." Carlos flung a spark at him.

"We only have a spork left…sorry." He said and then turned back to his pie.

"You guys eat like cavemen." I said, as I pulled my hair back into ponytail. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't ever stuffed your face." I stuck my tongue, out at him.

"I'm a lady. Ladies eat with proper utensils and we never scarf our food."

"Yeah, sure because we all know ladies play hockey, on an all boys team, are pop stars and have corndog eating competitions." Logan said, sarcastically. James nodded, swallowing his mouthful of pie.

"If that's a definition of a lady, then I want one…" he said winking at me. I shrugged off his playful flirting, because that's what we do…flirt, play hockey, eat and play pranks.

"Sorry James…I don't date guys, who eat Chocolate pie." I said smirking, at the look on his face. "Actually, I don't understand why you guys like chocolate so much. It's full of sugar and calories and coffee beans and…ew." Kendall smirked.

"You just proved all the reasons we like it, Sabrina." I shoved him, and relaxed in my seat. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Aw man! I just got comfortable." I complained, sitting up and fishing my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I asked, ignoring the laughter from the other occupants in the limo.

"Hey Sabrina, its Kelly."

"Oh, hey Kelly. Any particular reason for calling?"

"Actually, yes there is. Can you and the boys be at the studio by 7 tomorrow morning? Griffin is coming over, to hear the new song, and Gustavo wants you to practice before hand." I groaned.

"But 7 is so early! You know I'm really tempted to hang up on you right now." Kelly laughed.

"Just be there. Please?"

"Fine…but I'll need lots of coffee…"

"Great, see you tomorrow." Kelly said hanging up the phone. I turned back to the conversation going on, between the four boys.

"Kendall! You can't go today! It's fish stick Friday! It's a tradition." Whined Carlos, giving Kendall the puppy dog eyes.

"Carlos, I promised I would make it up to her."

"Just do it some other time." Logan suggested. "You could do it tomorrow, when the planetarium's open." Kendall wrinkled his nose, and I couldn't blame him. Logan was the only one out of all of us, who was smart enough to love the planetarium.

"Forgot the planetarium." James said, giving Kendall an annoyed glance. "What happened to Bro's before Hoe's?" I cleared my throat and gave James a pointed glare. "Fine. What happened to Bro's plus Sabrina before Hoe's." I smiled, pleased with James' new answer.

"I'm sorry guys; it's something I have to do. Jo already isn't pleased with me…and I have to make this work." Kendall turned to me. "Get them the stop!" he begged. I sighed.

"You know very well, how I feel on this subject, Hockey Head." I said, giving him a glance. "You know I don't like Jo, and you know I don't like you ditching us for her." Turning away from Kendall's pleading green eyes, I explained tomorrow's situation. "Kelly just called. She wants us at the studio tomorrow by 7."

"What?" James shrieked. "That's not happening. I need at least 10 hours of sleep to get this face." He said, running his hands in front of it.

"You could try going to bed earlier." Logan said. "Statistics show that people who go to bed earlier have increased energy and have a better IQ."

"I guess that's why you go to bed at 8 o'clock then." Carlos muttered under his breath. I laughed and gave him a high five, ignoring the stares, of the other 3 boys who didn't hear him. "I really want a corn dog." Carlos said, glancing down at his watch. "How much longer until we get to the Palmwoods?"

"10 more minutes." Kendall said, looking out the window moodily. Carlos whimpered.

"I don't want to wait that long." He pouted. I laughed and dug around in my purse for a minute.

"Here you go." I said pulling out 2 corndogs and handing one to Carlos, keeping one for myself.

"Thanks Sabrina!" Carlos said happily, and started munching on his corndog. Logan snorted.

"The things you keep in that purse of yours."

"Hey! At least I'm not some walking library!" I shot back, aiming a kick at the smart boy.

"Yeah? Well at least my bathroom isn't stalked with every hair product known to man." He retorted. James gapped at him.

"At least I don't have to be eating to be happy." He said, officially giving Carlos the insult ball.

"Well…I at least I don't have Jo as my girlfriend." Carlos said. The limo got very quiet. "Well, it's true." Carlos said defending himself. "Nobody likes her Kendall…except for you…"

"I need better friends." Kendall groaned, putting his face in his hands. The limo was silent for a while…finally Logan, James and Carlos all looked pleadingly at me. Sighing I reached over and hit Kendall on the head. "What was that for?" he cried out, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was designated Damage Control for the billionth time." I said sourly, glaring at the other boys. "Look. If Jo is Kendall's girlfriend then we have to accept her right? Technically she's an honorary BTR member. And Kendall. Just because you have a steady girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to ditch us, every time she wants to do something. Now, since we're all clear on this subject—let's play a game." The four boys looked at me cautiously. The last time I suggested a game, we had all gotten grounded for a month, and that included no pool privileges.

"It won't get us in trouble will it?" James asked. I shook my head, sending my light blonde ponytail flying.

"Nope. It's called the 'Awkward Game'. The goal is to make the person, you picked as awkward as possible, before they shout stop. Camille gave me the idea."

"Oh, we've played this before." Kendall said surprised. I nodded. "Okay then…I'll go first."

"Right. Remember just pick a person, and do everything you can to make them feel awkward." I reminded him.

"Okay…hm…I'll pick you."Growling slightly under my breath, I waited for him to make me feel extremely uncomfortable. Extracting his arm, from being wedged in the seat, and his body he put it over, my shoulder his fingers playing with hair with his fingers. I laughed.

"That's the best you can do Ken-doll? Come on…try harder." I said, whispering the last two words in his ear.

"Sabrina! He's supposed to making you feel awkward not the other way around!" James said smirking, and sharing a glance with Carlos and Logan. I glared at them, and moved back to my original seat. Kendall moved his other hand, to teasingly rub circles on my upper thigh, and my breath hitched.

"Is it awkward yet?" He said quietly, glancing up at me through his hair. I shook my head. Grinning, he then proceeded, to crawl on top of me, and with the hand that had been playing with my hand, caressed my face, in a seemingly loving gesture. "You sure it's not awkward?" he asked, and his beautiful green eyes, roaming over me making it hard to breathe. I wondered what was wrong with me…I had grown up with Kendall—I couldn't like him! Shaking my head no, I waited nervously for what he was going to do to me. He slithered down my body, and but both of his hands dangerously near my breasts.

"Okay it's awkward." I said sitting up, while Kendall was still on my legs. "My turn." I announced, wanting to get away from that situation as soon as possible. "Let's see…Logan and Carlos you'll be too easy. So I'm going to' choose James." I moved over, to James' seat, which he had gotten all to himself by some absurd twist of events. "So James…ready for it to get awkward."

"You'll never get me to say it." James said confidently. Smirking down on him, I thought 'Challenge Accepted' and then proceeded to place my hands on his abs, running my finger around them. "Wow, James…you sure are muscular." I purred in his ear, and smiled when I heard him gulp. I inched my hands lower, skating around his "area" and ran my hands, up and down his legs, giggling slightly, when he flinched away from my hands. Suddenly the limo screeched to a halt, and since I wasn't steady, I went flying and landed on the floor between Carlos and Logan. "Oh hey guys." I said nonchantly, smiling my 'movie star smile' as the boys had dubbed it.

"We're here Sabrina." Kendall said.

"OH." I said blushing slightly. "Oops. So I guess I won then James?" I challenged, and then dashed out of the limo, and ran for my life, as James chased after me. I ran into the lobby, ignoring the shouts and glares I was generating by knocking people over. I got to the middle of the lobby, and I heard James tearing after me, so I made a hard right, and ran into the pool. Avoiding the puddles of water, best I could, I jogged around the edge, and hid near a bush, wishing I had my tree hat. I watched as the four boys entered the pool area…James still chasing me, Carlos and Logan, wanting to watch the fight that would ensue after James finally caught me and Kendall to look for Jo.

"Hey Sabrina." A voice behind me said. I shushed them (whoever it was) and turned my attention back to James. Suddenly I heard something behind me, and felt something fall of my back. Whipping around I saw Jo…holding 6 uneven inches of my hair. I grasped my hair trying to realize it was a dream and then…I came to reality. It wasn't. She had…cut my hair!

"JO!" I screamed at the top of my voice. All four boys looked over, and saw a livid me, and a scared looking Jo.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina." Jo said with fake sweetness. "The scissors slipped." I gaped at her. How stupid did she think I was?

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THE SCISSORS SLIPPED? WHAT KIND OF 'ACCIDENT' IS THAT?" I shouted, and then wasting no more words I leapt at her, only to be pulled back by 3 strong sets of arms. I only knew three people who were brave enough to pull me back when I was angry. "Let me go." I said quietly, my rage clear throughout my voice. "She cut my hair. On purpose as a sick prank! Let me kill her!"

"It was an accident Sabrina." A voice to my left said, and I looked to see Kendall, holding a crocodile leaking tear Jo.

"Of course you defend her. As long as she gets what she wants your happy aren't you Kendall." I stated. "You're just as bad as her!" I gestured pointing to Jo.

"Let's just go." Carlos said, wanting to avoid any kind of conflict.

"No Carlos! Think of it hockey terms. Kendall over there is helping the opposing team—Team Bitch…or Jo. Now he has a choice to make…either come back over to his own—His Team—or rush our net to score a goal for her. So Kendall what's it going to be?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"That's not a fair choice to make."

"You know what else isn't fair?" I asked quietly, the anger building in my voice. "That I defend you and Jo, to our friends, you know the ones we've been friends with since Pee-Wee Hockey about that horrid monster of a girlfriend latched on to you, and I try and keep peace. You know what else isn't fair? Blowing us off, so you can get blown off by her. And I'm done Kendall. Now make that choice now!" I shouted, my head figuratively blowing off. He looked at me, and then at the other three boys holding me back, and then at his girlfriend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about bitch." He said after what seemed like an eternity. He laughed, and I felt my tears welling up in my bright blue eyes. I screamed and broke free of my restraints. I walked up to that—that! I couldn't even think of a word to describe him. I proceeded to punch him in the face, and then Jo for good measure.

"I sure hope you have a nice life…because I'm done trying to be in it." I ran out of the room, trying to hide my tears and took the stairs to get to 2J. Diving in my bed, I hid under the covers and waited for morning to come.

* * *

><p>AN; well that was intresting. Please Reveiw right now.

Yes

Click that little button

yes! Good person!

As always I love you all!

BMG520


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Twist: Chapter 2

Last Time on A Different Twist: _"I sure hope you have a nice life…because I'm done trying to be in it." I ran out of the room, trying to hide my tears and took the stairs to get to 2J. Diving in my bed, I hid under the covers and waited for morning to come. _

* * *

><p>About 3 hours later I heard, a knock on my door. "What?" I said moodily, not in the mood for anyone.<p>

"Sabrina can I come in?" I heard Mrs. Knight ask.

"NO." I said, hiding under my covers. "I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

"Do I just need to come in?" She asked, and I sighed.

"You can come in…I guess." She opened the door, and then immediately shut it, but not before I saw three worried faces, behind it. "What are _they_ doing here?" I asked.

"They're your friends; don't you think they're worried about you?" I shook my head, pulling at a loose thread.

"No…they were friends with _him_ first." I took a deep breath, and steeled myself. "No offense, but your sons a jerk." I said.

"Funny, how he said the exact same thing about you." Sighing, she sat down, in my desk chair and waited for me to start talking. See Mrs. Knight was like my mother since mine had died when I was 2. My dad needed a baby-sitter when I was around 4 and since, he couldn't find anyone else, I was dropped off at her house. The years went by, and instead of being a real girl, I became an honorary boy, with Kendall's friends.

"I just don't understand why he likes Jo so much. I mean look what she did to my hair!" I exclaimed, holding up the uneven ends. "And she is like such a—" I cut off looking at Mama Knight's face. "She, is such a total waste of time." I finished sheepishly. I heard laughs on the other side of the door. "There _listening_!" I whined, looking at her annoyed.

"Boys!" she called, and I heard the laughing stopped. "Go get Katie, and go down to the pool…Now!" We heard them trooping away from the door. "Continue please."

"Well, you know I've never really liked Jo. She's fake, and such a Hollywood um…girl." I looked, at her waiting for my response.

"But Jo has never gotten you so upset before. Why now?"

"Because—because she has the one thing I want." I sighed, not able to finish my sentence.

"You like Kendall, don't you." She said, and although it was said as a question it was more like a statement.

"I don't know. I'm so confused. And we have the band, and he chose her over me, and…I don't know anymore."

"Well I can't tell you how to feel, but I do have a suggestion for you." I looked up at her, ad waited for her answer. "Forgive Kendall."

"But why?" I asked exasperated. "He chose the other team. And…I don't think I can forgive him. I started to like him, and I don't know when it started and I'm so confused." She laughed.

"You've said that, multiple times."

"Sorry." I grimaced. Just as I was about to say something else my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's Kelly." She said, cutting the conversation short. "Kendall just called and said you were quitting the band." I distantly heard, Mrs. Knight asking me something, and I felt the phone slip through my fingers. Before I knew what I was doing, I was tearing through the apartment, and running down the hall. Glancing at the line for the elevator I groaned and ran down the stairs. On the way down I called Logan. "Logan!" I said as soon as he answered. "Where's Kendall."

"What?"

"Where. Is. Kendall. Knight?" I asked, slowly.

"He's down at the pool with Jo."

"Great. Keep him there." I hung up, despite Logan's protests. Finally reaching the Lobby, I charged into the pool. "Kendall Knight!" I yelled, running into the pool. He looked up from his make out session with Jo. "You told Kelly I quit the band?" I shrieked. I was vaguely aware that Mama Knight had entered the pool, but I wasn't paying much attention.

"I didn't do that." He said, sharing a smile with Jo. "Now if you excuse me, I have a girl to get back to." Something inside of me snapped, that hadn't snapped since my father almost killed himself. My head started pounding, and I saw red. Not thinking I leapt into the pool, with all my clothes still on. Splashing Jo and Kendall wasn't enough. I swam to the bottom and pushed up leaping on Kendall's back. "Get off me!" he yelled trying to shake me off.

"NO! WHAT YOU DID IS UNFORGIVABLE!" I hit him anywhere I could reach, from my perch on his back. Finally he dunked me under, and I struggled, to get out from his grip. Reaching the surface I gasped for air, kicking Kendall. "Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to get away, at any stake. "I never did anything to you Kendall! It's always been you! Always!" I shouted, flailing now, trying to get Kendall to let go of me. "I didn't do anything to you, and I didn't do anything to Jo. And that's all you really care about right? So stop doing things to me and leave me alone!" Kendall suddenly let go of me, and I plunged into the water not expecting him to. Resurfacing I swam, to the ladder at the edge of the pool and hauled myself out, sitting in one of the nearby chairs. "Why did you tell her that?" I asked softly now, the rage gone. I was deflated—like one of those balloons you see 3 days after a birthday party. Kendall didn't answer, just stared at me, like I was on display at the zoo. Quite rapidly, he got out of the pool, with Jo trailing behind him, and I tensed. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I did know after years of playing hockey, he had the muscles to do a lot of things. Instead of coming towards me like I was so sure he would, he walked away with Jo. After he was gone I was instantly swarmed by people.

"Are you okay?" Mama Knight asked, after she had given me a death grip hug. Before I could answer another question was thrown at me.

"What did he do?" asked Carlos, looking slightly angry. I opened my mouth to answer that question but James beat me to the punch.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. I sighed, frustrated now and then when I was about to answer _that _question Logan asked another one.

"What happened?" I held up my hand.

"It would be nice if you let me talk." I said, glaring slightly. "I'm fine, besides wet, and as to what happened and what he did, well you know what happened earlier today, but then he called Kelly and said I was quitting the band." They gasped, in all seriousness.

"He didn't." Mrs. Knight said, shaking her head. "I'm going to have a talk with that boy and then he will be in so much trouble."

"Please don't." I said my breath that I had subconiously been holding "whooshed" out. "I don't want to bring any trouble. It's fine, I'm not hurt, and hopefully Gustavo isn't too mad at us. Speaking of which, we need to be up by 6 if we're gonna be there by 7 so I'm going to bed." I stood up, and was followed by all four of them. As if, he sensed I was going to protest James interrupted me.

"No, we're going up with you. We should go to bed too." He said. We went upstairs and as I went to my room, I heard angry voices coming from Kendall's and Logan's shared room. Ignoring them I plugged in my headphones and fell asleep, as tears rolled down my face.

*Next Morning*

The next morning I woke up, to the shrill sound of my alarm woke me up. Sitting up in bed, I heard pounding from the other side. Walking over to the door, I unlocked it and opened it to see a mass of tumbling limbs. "What's going on?" I asked to the pandemonium, but as I expected I received no answers. "Fine than don't answer me." I said, turning around and shutting my door. Pointing my remote to the radio, I turned it on to hear one of BTR's songs. Groaning I turned it off and turned on my Speak Now CD. Dancing into the bathroom, I fixed my tangled hair, and put it up in a side ponytail, with light blonde hairs, curling around my face, framing it. Next I put on my black skinny jeans and my Minnesota Wilds Jersey, and then completed the look by putting on a glove, on my left hand. Taking a second, to brush my teeth, I went out of my bathroom, turning off my Music Player as I went. I reopened the door, and then I waltzed into the kitchen. "Morning all." I said chipper, sitting down in my usual seat, between Katie and James.

"Good Morning Sabrina." Jennifer Knight said, handing me a stack of waffles.

"Thanks, Mama Knight." I said, sending her a thankful smile. I turned to James. "Hey."

"Oh hey Sabrina." James said, moodily poking at his waffles. "How'd you sleep?" I glanced at him, and raised my eyebrows.

"Out with it." I said. "You _never_ ask me how I sleep." Turning to the rest of the table, I addressed them too. "And what's with all the long faces? It looks like somebody died!"

"Oh we just did you the favor of kicking Kendall's ass." Carlos said smiling, his happy attitude back in full force. "De nada." I stared at him.

"You did what now?"

"Kicked Kendall's ass." Katie said speaking up for the first time this morning. "Where's your brain? He, telling Kelly you quit the band is uttermost betrayal. And although I love my Big Brother that was incredibly stupid of him." I rolled my eyes.

"Betrayal? Honestly I'm already over it." I assured them. "We all make mistakes right? Besides, we have to perform for Griffin today and fighting won't help." I looked down at my waffles, suddenly not hungry. "Excuse me" I said, rushing out of the room. I ran to my room, and grabbed my skates and dance shoes. It was only 6:15, so I had 45 minutes before I had to go to the studio. I ran back into the living room, slipping on my sandals as I did. "I'm going skating. Meet you at the studio. Bye!" I said, running out the door. Bounding down the stairs, I tore through the near empty lobby, and ran to the skating rink. I sighed in relief as soon as I had entered the coolness, of the rink. Lacing up my skates I glanced at my phone. 6:25. _Damn_. I thought, as I skated onto the ice. _I only have 15 minutes now_. I skated some laps, warming up before grabbing my hockey stick and shooting, puck after puck into the next, pouring my frustration into my playing skills. About 20 minutes later I heard people running into the arena. Skating to the opening of the rink, I looked out to see Logan, Carlos, and James.

"Dude!" Logan shouted. "We have five minutes! Come on!" Shrieking with laughter, like I was insane, I undid my skates, and put back on my sandals running to the guys.

"Calm down!" I said giggling.

"If we're late, Gustavo's gonna kill us! He's already mad at all of us for the thing Kendall pulled yesterday." Logan said, still panicking. "So hurry up!" We ran out to the pavement to see that the Limo had left us.

"Well this could have gone better." James muttered.

"So?" I said smiling. "We used to run everywhere in Minnesota. Hollywood has made us soft. So come on!" I said running full tilt towards the studio about 10 blocks away. "With any luck we'll get there by 7:05 and Gustavo won't be to mad. And think of it this way…running builds up stronger abs." I smiled as I heard James kick it into gear. We made a race of it, and soon Carlos and James had pulled ahead of me, but I reached the door right before they did. "Ha!" I shouted, tearing down the hallway. We burst into the studio, and I pulled up to a full stop, at seeing all the people in there. The other three boys crashed into me and I went tumbling down, falling flat on my face.

"WE beat you!" Carlos crowed, doing a happy dance. "Ha! We beat you so bad Sabrina!" Sticking out my tongue I, hauled myself off the floor.

"Hello Gustavo." Logan said wincing, at the glare from behind the Oakley's. "How are you today?"

"How am I Logan? Well let's see, four of my dogs are late, then there's that stunt you pulled yesterday and oh yeah GRIFFIN'S COMING IN 2 HOURS!"

"Sounds like you're doing spiffing there Gustavo." I said cheekily, and then almost instantly his gaze snapped to me.

"Don't get cheeky dog. What was that stunt you pulled yesterday?"

"I'd really rather not mention it. I mean I'm here right? So let's start rehearsing if we only have 2 hours to practice."

"Uh…Sabrina?" Kelly asked. "You really only have an hour and fifteen minutes to practice. You have to get ready to after that."

"It doesn't take forty-five minutes to get ready. Just throw on jeans and a top and you're done." Kelly shook her head. "You mean I have to wear make-up? And a probably really girly outfit? And look like I'm having the time of my life? No way!" I said defiantly. "I'm a hockey player, not some stuck up Hollywood bitch." I thought for a moment and then shot a glance at Kendall. "Although if you want one, Kendall has one you can borrow."

"PRACTICE!" Gustavo yelled, drowning out Kendall's retort. "NOW!" Sighing we trooped into the dance room (what it's called?) to practice our moves for Maggie Creek Road. After a grueling hour and a half of practice time Gustavo finally went us go. "Okay Dogs 1-4 Room 1. Dog 5 Room 2." I sighed and then went into my separate room, and was immediately ambushed by stylists. A half hour later burst out the door heaving a heavy sigh. Glancing around, I put u a smile on my, now caked in makeup, face and walked carefully to the stage. Seeing everyone waiting for me, made my fake smile widen a bit as I pushed through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," I said apologetically. "My stylists had to fix my hair." I gestured to my now even locks, hanging a half-inch from my shoulders. "So let's begin shall we?" I asked, and then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked self-consciously

"You look like a girl!" Carlos finally cried out.

"Oh." I said frowning. "About that—Gustavo this is the last time your stylists are in charge of me. Because this," I said gesturing to my skin-tight white tress and platform heels. "IS AWFUL"

"Oh great." Griffin interrupted in his nasally voice. "Let's hear BTR's new single: Maggie Creek Road." Sighing I took my place next to Kendall. Giggling a bit, I took in the Boys' outfits: Black dress shirts, with different colored ties, leather jackets, and leather pants. The music started up and I tapped my foot, getting ready to sing .I smiled as James started the song.

James: Mama stood on the front porch ringin' her hands/ watched the tail lights fadin on his black tranzan

Sabrina: With her precious little baby takin off inside/ staring at him with stars in her eyes

Kendall: She tried to tell her but the girl might as well been deaf/ she wasn't gonna listen to a word she said.

All: Don't go down Maggie Creek Road/ With a boy lookin like that/ He'll tell ya things you wanna hear/ And they'll be no turnin' back/ There's an oak tree down by the lake/ In the shade where the wild flowers grow/ What'll happen only heaven knows/ So don't go down Maggie Creek Road….Oh….

Carlos: Was a still black night as dark as coal/ Nobody heard her when she said no

Logan: She kicked and screamed and got free somehow/ Tore her dress on the door when he pushed her out

Sabrina: She walked 13 miles on a gravel road/ With tears in her eyes 20 years ago…

All: Don't go down Maggie Creek Road/ With a boy lookin like that/ He'll tell ya things you wanna hear/ And they'll be no turnin' back/ There's an oak tree down by the lake/ In the shade where the wild flowers grow/ What'll happen only heaven knows/ So don't go down Maggie Creek Road….Oh….

Kendall: Somehow mama's always know/ Cause they should've been home an hour ago/ When she pulled up it was just going down

James: She turned her h headlights off didn't make a sound/ She heard her baby cry no but he wouldn't stop

Sabrina: Her heart went cold and her blood ran hot

Logan: With a pistol in her hand she opened his door

Carlos: You don't wanna see Mama…go to war

All: Don't go down Maggie Creek Road/ With a boy lookin like that/ He'll tell ya things you wanna hear/ And they'll be no turnin' back/ There's an oak tree down by the lake/ In the shade where the wild flowers grow/ What'll happen only heaven knows/ So don't go down

Sabrina: Oh I said don't go down Maggie Creek Road

James: Oh don't go down Maggie Creek Road

Carlos: Oh don't go down Maggie Creek Road

Logan: Maggie Creek Road...oh…

The song faded out, leaving 5 slightly sweaty teenagers. "I'm not sure I like it Gustavo." Griffin said. "It's a little more country than I like" the 5 teens and Gustavo gulped. But thankfully Kelly was prepared.

"We're branching genres." She said smoothly as she handed him a stack of paper. "By leaning along the edge of other genres but still keeping BTR itself we will increase record sales by 50%, and that's just in one week." She took a deep breath. "But by not doing this, sales will start to plummet making BTR eventually become worthless." Griffin considered this.

"All Right I'll accept it. If and Only if, Sabrina takes me up on my offer." I glanced at him warily. Does life hate me or something?

"Well what's your offer Griffin sir?" I asked politely as I could.

"You see Sabrina; originally I was against having you in the band. Four boys and one girl is not the best band set up. But, hockey players drive a hard deal; you all clearly stated it was all of you or none. I've played your game this far, but you've added nothing to the band. I glared at him. "Oh you have musical talent, but all of BTR's fans are girls. Having a girl in the band should bring some boy fans, if only to salivate over you. So to bring BTR some more male fans I've decided that you're going to model." I gaped at him. "Yes model. And not just for any magazine—for Playboy." That was where I drew the line.

"I am not selling my body so guys can look at me to jerk off!" I shrieked my hysteria rising. "Oh God!" I moaned calming down enough not to have a panic attack. "Is there something wrong with you? I asked my voice deadly. "Who wants a 16, going on 17 year old pop star to—to pose for some pervert with a camera who will then give it to magazines who will give it to stores who will happily distribute it too horny teenage boys who may or may not be stalkers!"

"Here is the deal: You pose for Play boy or you're out of BTR." Everyone in the room gasped and I stumbled backwards in surprise.

"You can't do that." I stuttered shocked. "Fans will notice I'm missing."

"They won't if the replacement Sabrina shows up. Kendall was nice enough to help me find one." I whipped my head to stare at Kendall tears of betrayal welling up in my eyes.

"Kendall?" I asked softly my voice shaking. I stumbled into someone and I was held there, so I figured it was James who cared for me like an older brother, which was ironic since we were the same age.

"Yes, her name is Jo Taylor. Well I have to go—Be back to tomorrow with the answer Sabrina. Griff-Griff out." I stood there my mouth open in a silent scream. I vaguely heard shouts and screams but I closed my eyes.

"Jo Taylor." I murmured making the room go quiet. "James, please tell me there's another Jo Taylor. Please!" I asked, my voice cracking on the end. "Make my life a little better and say there's another nice and good…and please!" I begged.

"There's—There's not another one. I'm so sorry…." James trailed off.

"Oh." I said. "In that case I need to…" suddenly I fainted and blissful black oblivion took over my blurry vision and I remembered no more.

End. Chapter. 2.

* * *

><p>AH! DRAMA! Anyways thanks to my one faithful reviewer: irisoreo! I freakin' love you!<p>

Anyways Reveiw and comment in there if it should stay Kendall/Sabrina or if it should go to James/Sabrina cause right now...Kendall is to much ofjerk for me...but anyways...

R

E

V

E

I

W

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey. So here's an update. And incase you get this idea: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER AND WONT BE SOON! I'm having way too much fun with it. So here's to all who reviewed! I love you all! :D

Disclamer: I unfortuantly don't own my favorite boy band in the world. *Sob*

* * *

><p>A Different Twist: Chapter 3 of many more.<p>

* * *

><p>Groaning I put my hand over my eyes trying to block out the light, and the sound of someone talking loudly. Giving up, going back to sleep as a lost cause I lay there for a minute before everything came crashing down on me. I distinctly remember flailing about, and someone ordering something and then I felt the sharp prick of a needle and I was floating back into my blissful oblivion once more.<p>

(Page Break)

(5 DAYS LATER!)

"James!" I cried out, waking up and immediately panicking. "JAMES!" I yelled, and then I noticed that I was restrained to the, too white, bed and I started to whimper, thoughts circulating in my head at a seriously fast pace.

"Sabrina?" I heard a voice ask, and then James' head came down into my vision.

"Help." I whispered quietly, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over. James glanced around for a moment, before realizing I was restrained to bed, and undid the restraints. After my arms and legs were free, I wrapped my arms around myself, putting my head on my knees, shaking slightly.

"'Brina?" James said softly using my nickname he had given me when we were kids. "Come here." He finished finally, holding out his arms. I looked up at him, my eyes welling up with tears, and crawled over to his spot on the end of my bed. Once in his arms, I buried my head in his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly, and then it was all too much, because I started sobbing. James' movements stilled for a second, because I never cried in front of the boys if I could help it. "It'll be okay, 'Brina…sh…It'll be okay." he said, trying to comfort me. I only, started sobbing harder not believing him.

"I-i-it wo-won't b-be!" I stuttered out between the sons, my breaths coming out in heavy gasps.

"Sabrina, calm down." James commanded gently, and quietly. For some reason my body listened to him, because my sobs stopped, and my breathing evened out. Now I only uttered the occasional hiccup. "Now listen to me. It's going to be okay." I shook my head, still against James' chest. "Yes it will be. Look Gustavo and Kelly are doing all they can, to get this plan out of Griffin's head, and me, Carlos, and Logan will protect you and help you. We'll get through this as we get through anything—together." I nodded and emerged from my place in his arms, pushing my hair back out of my face.

"Jamie?" I asked softly, using the nickname _I_ had given _him_, when we were little. "I—thank you." I finally said, tripping over my words. James nodded, ignoring the unneeded apology I had given him. I finally got a good look at him, and realized he was still in his rehearsal clothes. "You're still in your rehearsal clothes!" I gasped, shock flitting across my face. I then realized that his perfect hair, was mussed and not perfectly in place. "How long have you been here?" I asked, shocked.

James didn't answer, he stared at the ground, unblinking, unmoving, as if the ground were the most fascinating thing in the world. "I said how long have, I been here James. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"A week." James said finally, and I melted into a little puddle, because had I really been here a week?"

"What?" I asked unconvinced, my voice shaky. "You're lying." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I winced. James Diamond was many things, but he was defiantly not a liar. "James, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean—I—" Words spilled out of my mouth in a never ending mantra, and I stopped, wincing when I couldn't tell James what I meant.

"I'm not lying." James said quietly, coldly, and so very un-James like. I thought I had imagined it because soon James was back to himself in an instant. "You've been here for a week, and then you woke up after two days but you had a delayed panic attack so they drugged you enough to put under an elephant." James grinned faintly.

"Oh." I said. "Well this is one to tell the folks back home!" He laughed, his cheery voice ringing across the too drab and too white room. "So…" I said slowly. I only had one question and it was burning in my mind, pushing itself towards the front and I pushed it back angrily. I didn't want to push it. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Logan and Carlos are back in the waiting room. I was there too, but the nurse said that you were calling for me…" He trailed off, and brought his hand to the back of his neck embarrassedly. "Hey Sabrina, you know that I don't…"

"Don't what?" I asked curiously. I honestly had no idea what he was going to say.

"I don't like you, like that." I froze for a second before blushing bright red.

"Oh! I don't—I mean—you're like an older brother." I stuttered out.

"Yeah exactly." James said looking relieved. "Sorry, I just…well you understand right?" I didn't but I nodded anyways. "Right. Well Gustavo and Kelly are having a meeting with Griffin. Mama Knight and Katie went back to the Palmwoods only an hour ago and Kendall…Kendall is somewhere with Jo." I narrowed my eyes in a glare, taking out my fury at the mess of beeping machines lodged in my room.

"He didn't want to spare the time, to see if I was alright then? Stupid asshole." I muttered. "Forgetting Kendall, can you bring Logan and Carlos in here? I want to ask the three of you something." James nodded.

"Yeah, be right back." He dashed from the room and about two minutes later; all three boys were in my doorway. Carlos immediately ran across the room to give me a hug.

"Sabrina! We missed you! Of course I missed you the most, because corndogs don't taste the same without you." He said excitedly.

"Aw…thanks Carlos." I said. "But can you please refrain from attacking me? My brain really hurts." Carlos nodded, and let go of me, plopping down on the edge of my bed. Logan took a slightly more subtle approach.

"Hey Sabrina." He said smiling widely. "Glad you're back into the land of the living."

I smiled back. "I am too. Being away from my boys is boring." All three smiled widely, and I couldn't resist. "Group Hug!" I yelled and I was suddenly engulfed by 10 tons of boy. "Guys…can't breathe!" I wheezed out from between all three of them.

"What are you doing to my patient?" a stern voice yelled from the far side of the room. The boys untangled themselves from around me and I sat back down on the bed. "Didn't I say to call me the minute she woke up? You all could have given her brain damage!" I glared at her.

"And who do you think you are? The Hospital Bitch?" I asked coldly.

"I am your doctor, and you are not supposed to be awake until Friday."

"Oh." I said frowning. "Well Mama Knight probably should have told you, but I've been in so many hockey accidents that medicine takes a shorter amount of time to get through my system."

"That is impossible!"

"Well it is very much possible, and I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at me since I have a raging headache." I said sourly.

"Well!" The doctor said, before turning on heel and exiting the room.

"Excellent. We're rid of The Bitch. Hey, James can you lock the door?" I smiled in satisfaction as the lock clicked in place.

"Anyways where were we?" Logan said.

"We just did a Group Hug remember?" Carlos asked. "Hey remember the time we did a Group Hug on the ice, and Kendall slipped and cracked his head open, and Sabrina screamed in all of our ears?" James and Logan laughed, as did I but a beat late. Thinking about Kendall was painful.

"So I have a question to ask the three of you, so make yourselves comfortable." The three arranged themselves on the end of my bed, James flopping down so hard; I bounced off, and onto the floor. Glaring at him, I hauled myself back up to the top of my bed, where my pillows were. "What exactly happened after I fainted?" The three of them, tensed up and exchanged uneasy looks. "Come on guys! I can take it! I'm a man—well woman—but anyways I need to know!" Logan opened his mouth but I beat him to the punch. "Don't you dare lie to me Logan Mitchell." I said very threatening. "You either: James Diamond or Carlos Garcia. I find out you've been lying to me and you are all in so much trouble." Logan took a deep breath.

"I wasn't going to lie to you. I was thinking about a way to put this delicately."

I snorted. "Delicate? I don't need delicate." Logan hummed, but didn't respond.

"Jo came in." Carlos said. "She bounced in right after you fainted and walked over to Kendall and asked if she got the job, or if you were still going to be around." I rubbed, my eyes, nodding for him to continue. "Kelly went all ninja like on her, and started yelling at her, and then Kendall started yelling at Kelly, which made Kelly even madder. Gustavo then bellowed…" I raised an eyebrow at Carlos' wording but didn't comment. "He bellowed, for them to shut up, and for someone to call an ambulance. Then you came here."

"Right." I said. "So when can I leave?"

"Uh…" Logan said, delaying the answer. "I think you have to stay here for 2 weeks?"

"TWO WEEKS!" I shrieked, my voice echoing off the walls. "That's way too long. I feel so much better now! I can even walk in a straight line and everything." Before any one of the boys could respond, the door was kicked upon.

"There she is." Said The Bitch Doctor, from before, pointing at me. "We need to take her to a mental ward right away. She's talking nonsense, and such." I stared at her, my mouth open. Two huge bodyguards started advancing towards me, slowly and cautiously, as if I were a trapped animal.

"Excuse me bitch? I'm in my right state of mind. You however are not."

She didn't answer me, but she turned to the guards. "Once you get her to the mental wards, dose her with medicine and kick her friends out. Got it?" She shut the door with a sharp, snap and I flinched.

"Yeah. I'm not going to a mental ward. I'm perfectly sane!" James opened his mouth to make some witty comment and I glared at him. "Shut it." I then turned to the guards. "If you want me, you'll have to let me change first. I'm not wandering around the hospital in this god forsaken gown." The body guards looked at me for minute, before one ambled off, and brought back the clothes I was brought in with. "Oh joy. I get to wear this again." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. I waved to the boys, before I disapeered into the tiny bathroom. Reappearing as soon as I was changed, with my shoes in hand I gestured towards the door. "Are we going to go?"

One of the guards grunted.

I smiled prettily at the boys, and pointed towards the door. "RUN!" I screamed, dashing between the guards and heading out into the hall. I stopped quite quickly when I had no idea where I was going.

"This way!" Logan shouted, running in the opposite direction. I followed quickly, running fast, but not as fast as I could because I was beginning to see black spots. However I realized I couldn't stop when I heard the guards running behind us. Suddenly sirens started going off, and over the loud speakers I heard, a mechanical voice say:

"A patient has escaped. We repeat, a patient has escaped from her room. The hospital will go into lockdown in 2 minutes to find her. We repeat, the hospital will go into lockdown in two minutes." I glanced at James, who had fallen back, to run next to me.

"How much further?" I asked panting. Spending a week in bed was not great for my stamina.

"About a quarter of a mile. Come on Sabrina! You can do this!" He said, cheering me on. "Who are you?"

"Sabrina Joy Davis."

"Who are you?"

"Sabrina Joy Davis!"

"Who are you!"

"SABRINA JOY DAVIS!" I shouted, exhilarated from the rush of everything. "THIS IS SUCH A BIG TIME RUSH!" I screamed ecstatic. James threw back his head and laughed, and his laughter, along with Logan's and Carlos' bounced along the hallway.

Up ahead I spotted the doors, and I quickened my pace, being the last on to slide through them to get out of the hospital. However, I was going so fast that I couldn't stop and I ran into someone hard. Reeling backwards I let out a short shriek as I fell to the ground. Picking myself back up, I turned towards the someone I had run into.

It had been Gustavo.

"Oh, hey Gustavo!" I said cheerily. "Guess what? I just escaped from the hospital because my bitch of a doctor was going to send me to a mental ward."

"What are you doing out here?" He demanded, and I frowned, because hadn't I just told him? I glanced at the boys and they showed the same confusion I felt. "You're supposed to be knocked out in the hospital."

"I just escaped the hospital…Gustavo are you alright?" I asked curiously.

"Just worried about my dogs." He said grumpily. I gave him a bright smile.

"Aw thanks Gustavo!" I said hugging him. He stood there for a second before awkwardly patting my back.

Suddenly the guards came out of the hospital charging straight towards me. I yelped, and hid behind Gustavo.

"STOP!" He bellowed. "She is being discharged, as of right now. She is obviously more than ready as she ran across the entire hospital to get out here. Now go do something else." I held my breath, until the guards turned and lumbered back inside.

"Yes!" Logan cried out in happiness.

"You're free!" Carlos chanted over and over, adding a background noise to what I was really paying attention to.

James had picked me up, and spun me around, and around. I laughed, freely and happily, the first true laugh I've given in a long time. Suddenly I couldn't see why I loved Kendall. It should be James, the same James that has never hurt me. As he set me down, I stared at him wide eyed. "Sabrina I—" He started. I didn't let him finish because I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the lips, and made fireworks explode into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! <strong>

Alright so I wasn't sure exactly what happend at the end...I was listening to my BTR mix on my computer and then the words just came pouring out of me.

So yeah. But I don't think that they'll end up being a couple, because I really like the Kendall/Sabrina parts I have written already...i don't know. Check out the poll on my profile so you can all vote. Thanks! Review kindly!

REVIEW!


End file.
